Sorrow Me
by Charlotte Havok
Summary: Is it a dream or a reality? I feel like osmething's missing but i can't know what it is.. Silver, golden and red means so much but yet... :: Kagome please get up, listen to me! No matter how mcuh i want her to wake up, she keeps her eyes closed


**_::Sorrow Me::_**

By Nova 

Sequence 1: This Celulloid Dream 

Black.

Do you remember the dark nights we spent together? 

Because I can't, I try, but I can't. It's almost as if something keeps me from seein' it. It's weird, but... 

The only thing I can see through that darkness is gold, and I want to reach it, but something holds me back; something is keeping it away from my reach! I want to know what that is! Please! Someone!

Help Me!! I'm afraid of being alone!!

As she slowly woke up, the sky was turning different shades of blue and purple and the moon could still be seen; it was barely six in the morning. Her routine began as she got up from bed and went to the bathroom. A cat was lazily following her, making her stumble with her own steps.

Twenty-four years of life had passed her by...

So much and yet... so meaningless.

"Buyo, stop messing around with me! Go somewhere else to do nothing!" The cat looked puzzled at her and decided that it was better to stretch, meow, and go away. Smart boy.

Looking with boredom at her cat, she started to let the water run to fill the bath tub, the water lingering at her fingers, making them shiver at the cold contact, but after a few seconds, a nice warmth was spreading though her body.

"The little things are what make my life... I think" She slowly took off her pajamas that consisted of just black pants and a white tank top with a bunny on it. Water flowed over the sides of the tub when she entered, and she tried to make herself comfortable.

"It sucks to have to work. I'm sooo sleepy." People say that a good splash of water could wake you up, so better give it a shot. She quickly brought her whole body under the water, trying to be awake.

At that moment she let her face go to the surface. The water was dripping off her face, but it was different; it felt as if fingers were caressing her, so smooth, so loving. They were rough but they were touching her as if she was made of glass. It felt so..

"WHAT?!" Kagome looked everywhere in the bathroom, hoping to find the person that had touched her face. To her surprise, no one was there... but it felt so real.

"Why does this keep happenning? I want it to stop... it makes me feel so..."

Empty.

ôô ôô ôô ôô ôô ôô 

Work wasn't far away from home; when you live in a small apartment in Tokyo, it is normal to be surrounded by big buildings. Shikon Inc. was a huge enterprise searching for young talents in every area: doctors, lawyers, designers, everything you could need to start an empire. Kagome was one of those new talents. She was the best in law school. Shikon Inc. had immediately hired her.

"Ma ma. I really hate work." The light was green so all the people stopped at the edge of the sidewalk. All the noise coming from the people waiting to cross the street and the sounds of the speeding cars made the stress rush to one's head. Slowly she put her suitcase on the floor and rubbed her finger against her temple. 'Can't they just shut up?!' When she looked up again all the people were crossing and the cars had stopped. She looked up to see the semaphore. The light was red.

Red.

Without noticing, she started to cross the street, her hands trying to reach for the light, people barely noticing her, each one in their own world.

I want to feel the fabric.. I want to touch it!

She was too lost in her world to see the yellow light.  Suddenly it turned to green, snapping her out of her trance, and with one single step she was up on the sidewalk. A rushing car passed behind her, and she whirled to see silver flash by...

Silver?! What was going on with all these colors?!

The silver she saw was like the moon. For a moment she thought about following it but then remembered where she was. The silver she saw was a car that almost hit her. And the red had been nothing more than a light.

'Why would I want to feel a red light? IT'S LIGHT! I CAN'T TOUH IT!! It is not fabric!!' She shook her head, trying to make the empty feeling leave her and rushed to her job.

ôô ôô ôô ôô ôô 

"Ohayou, Kagome-chan!" A tall woman greeted her at the office door. Her long black hair was held in a pony tail, and she wore a dark suit and sipped her coffee. She was the perfect picture of an independent woman, the woman of the XXI century.

"Ohayou, Sango.." Taking deep breaths, she seated herself on her swivel chair and looked up at the ceiling. Her hair was all messy from the run, and her coat was on the floor. "Where's Kirara?"

"Who?" Sango stopped typing on her computer to look at her. Their desks were in front of each other, so it wasn't a problem to talk. Kagome stayed silent for a moment... 

"I said Kirara, didn't I? Who's Kirara?" She put her face between her hands, mumbling things in a low voice.

"Kagome? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Cautiously, she approached her friend and put her hands on her shoulders, kneeling down to look at her face. "Say something."

"I don't know what's wrong with me... I-I need to go home for a while." Suddenly she stood up, almost making Sango fall. She gathered some of her things and grabbed her coat from the floor on her way out.

"Matte! Where are you going?!!" Sango tried to stop her. Kagome wasn't in good condition; something was bothering her, and it was dangerous to let her go out so upset about something. "Kagome !!" When she reached the door, Kagome was already on the elevator.

"I'm going to the shrine." Her eyes held something... an emotion she couldn't recognize.

ôô ôô ôô ôô ôô 

The streets were desolate. All the people were working, in school, or doing something. The streets of Tokyo were empty. Her raven hair bounced with each step she took, her suit case was a little open, letting some papers fall, and the skirt she was wearing didn't make her goal easy.

She needed to get to the shrine.

She ran down the stairs to the subway, and a little boy sitting on the stairs was crying. One hand was holding a big lollypop while the other was rubbing his eyes from all the crying. Kagome almost passed him by, but a tug on her sleeve made her turn to look at him.

First she looked everywhere to find whoever had tugged her sleeve; she found no one. She could hear some noise coming from the subway, the sound of it coming to a stop and all the people fighting to get in, but all those sounds died, and the one overwhelming her ears was the cry of that child.

Kagome dropped her suitcase and walked to the little boy. She sat beside him and slowly put one arm around him. "Why are you crying?" She tried to smile at him.

His big green teary eyes looked up at her, sobbing a little. "I lost my okaa. I don't know were otoo is... Kagome, help me find them."

Kagome froze. The boy had orange hair held with a blue ribbon. The boy dropped his lolly pop and ran away, leaving her there on the stairs staring at nothing. "Shippou-chan.."

She closed her eyes, trying to make the urge to cry vanish. So many names came at her. So many colors were meaning something, but she couldn't tell what. Something was out of place. Something didn't feel right, something...

Someone...

_"These clouds we're seeing,_

_             they're explosions in the sky._

_                          It seems it's written,_

_                                 but we can't read between the lines._

_Hush, it's ok,_

_        Dry your eye._

_               Dry your eye._

_                       Soulmate, dry your eye_

_                                 'cause soulmates never die."_

That melodic voice was ringing in her head. She relaxed and let it continue, but it never did.

_'cause soulmates never die._

Kagome stood up and went to the subway train. For some reason she felt, she knew she needed to go to the shrine. That voice, that feeling it gave her, she needed to know what was going on.

**_:: End of sequence number 1 ::_**

This is my new fic. It won't have more than 5 chapters or so; I was going to make it a one shot but chose not to. Hope you like it.

BTW, the disclaimer from songs, titles, and everything i'm using and will use in this fanfcition will be said in the last chapter as if they were credits or something. Ja matta.

Nova / Fallen Star / Kara Noboru (all of my multiple personalities)


End file.
